Classic Road
Classic Road is the second race of the Mushroom Cup in Mario Kart Drive Ride Sk8. ''Known as "SMB Road" in Europe. It takes place in the ground level from the original ''Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo Entertainment System. It features ? blocks (found airborne or on ground in the course), brick blocks (found airborne or on the ground in the course), warp pipes, a goal flagpole, a mini castle which Mario enters after he reaches the goal pole, and coins scattered everywhere and all of those following are from the original Super Mario Bros. ''In the backround, the gameplay of the original ''Super Mario Bros. ''can be seen but without Mario or Luigi in it. There is a lake in the middle of the course and the course is mostly fenced in. The obstacles in this course are Goombas, and Piranha Plants from the original ''Super Mario Bros. ''And the theme of this course is a remix version of the ground theme heard from the original ''Super Mario Bros.. Course Layout The race starts on a simple black street road with two lanes and between the lake and the goal flag pole and the mini castle behind it which is surrounded by a wall of brick blocks. Racers head straight forward and make a wide right curve around the lake. Racers then head for a ramp with dash panels and land onto a grass platform. On the left of the platform are two smaller platforms with dash panels which allows racers to perform tricks or double tricks which is on the main platform which is hard to reach. For order to get there, racers must perform a double trick and turn left at the same time but turning left to much will result in falling into the water. If racers make it, on the second mini platform will feature an item box which contains triple mushrooms or a star. Next, the main platform gets more narrow as racers make it through until they reach another ramp with a dash panel and land onto a square shaped grass platform with a dash panel at the end of it. which is followed by another one. This part contains piranha plants which will spin out any racer who collides with them and they'll appear on the track until racers make it down to the black road again and all of the grass platforms have dash panels at the end of them which allows racers to perform tricks or double tricks on. Next, racers will land onto a bigger square shaped platform which is now starting to turn right and land onto another. Racers will make a sharp right turn and the road splits into two platforms. Racers drive down the platforms and land onto the black road again which will collide back together again after taking a right turn. There is a ramp which allows racers to perform tricks or double tricks on between the two paths which is in the middle of the grass which is recommended for racers to have a mushroom, a star, or a mega mushroom. The grass at the black road slows down racers while the grass on the platforms act like a normal road. When racers head straight back to the start/finish line, they will encounter goombas on the way which will spin out racers if they collide together if the racer didn't perform a smash boost. If racers perform smash boosts or use a green shell on the goombas, mushrooms will pop out of them. Finally, racers will head back to the start/finish line. Category:Mario Kart Courses Category:Mario Kart Drive Ride Sk8 Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series)